


i see a face in my window

by ohyoumeanher



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, After season 1, Angst, F/F, Gen, Magic Staff, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyoumeanher/pseuds/ohyoumeanher
Summary: Luz was doing magic.Real magic.With a staff.Finally.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 27





	i see a face in my window

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle night and published it!  
> BETA READ BY : https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyarteest

The battle was won.

But not by the ones wished for the good of the people.

* * *

  


Eda Clawthorne stood there in front of Emperor Belos. She put her hands forward, surrendering to the emperor.

“Take me, you coward. Stop hiding behind the human!”

“Eda, no!”, she said but Eda looked at her one last time. Her face was scarred and her hair was grey, but in that light, she looked more motherly than ever. She looked at her, and Luz felt the tears fall down her face.

Emperor Belos’ face was covered but she knew that he was smirking.

“If you say so.”

* * *

  


Lillith was on the floor, her face covered with blood.

King was taken away.

And Luz?

She was filled with rage.

This man had hurt her in many ways. He took Eda away from her, took her away from her mother. He had caused her so much pain and she hated it.

She hated feeling scared for her life, scared that one day she would be taken away.

She hated hearing whispers about the ‘human’ around the markets.

She hated the tyranny this man had caused this land.

She hated having to choose just one, not being able to do everything at once.

She was filled with pure hate for this heartless cruel man. 

* * *

  


She looked at this man, who was talking to her in a taunting way.

She lifted Eda’s staff angrily, her actions mirroring her mentor’s.

She felt the air around her tingle and crackle as if it were electrified. Looking back, it was bright with blue sparks.

She was capable of many things and one of them was inviting death upon this man.

Her feet rose above the ground, but she didn’t notice.

And she shouted with great valour, “For my family!”, the staff brimming with electric power.

She was doing magic.

_Real magic._

_With a staff_.

But now was not the time to marvel.

Her actions were quick and nimble and she hovered down, striking Emperor Belos upon his godforsaken mask.

He screamed in pain, his face turning toward hers. In this moment of weakness, his face looked familiar. His eyes were like Lillith’s when she was angry and his posture? Just like Eda’s.

But now her only focus was to weaken this man and she screamed and blasted spells she saw Eda use.

She lifted her staff above her head and she was struck in the head.

The last thing she saw was the ceiling of the palace. 

* * *

  


When she woke, dazed, she thought she heard her mother whispering. There was the background sound of machinery beeping.

Where was she?

It sounded like she was in the hospital.

But what happened?

In a rush, a flash of memories passed by.

Eda.

King.

Gus and Willow.

Amity. 

Lillith.

She sat upright suddenly, opening her eyes, grabbing the attention of the medical staff around her.

Where were they? 

Or to ask; where was she?

Her Mami rushed to her side hugging her, whispering words of comfort into her ears. And she burst into tears, overwhelmed. 

* * *

  


Luz kept falling into a rabbit hole of dreams.

Dreams of Eda’s hugs and King’s squeals.

Dreams of Hooty with his weird talks.

Dreams of Gus and Willow, with their ever-supportive gait and smiles.

Dreams of Lillith’s training, her taunting jokes.

And dreams of the kisses she got from Amity.

These dreams used to be her reality.

But now? They were lived by a different Luz. 

A bright and cheerful Luz.

A strong and powerful Luz.

A Luz loved by all.

Not the person she was now.

And she despised it.

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on my tumblr : https://aryawritesrarely.tumblr.com/


End file.
